


Sad

by phils_eyelash



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crisis, Existential Crisis, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phils_eyelash/pseuds/phils_eyelash
Summary: Traveling with the Doctor was the best thing that could have ever happened to you.He was absolutely wonderful and genius and unbelievable!But he was sad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom, which is weird considering I've been watching for years. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment. Constructive criticism is welcome!

Traveling with the Doctor was the best thing that could have ever happened to you.

He was absolutely wonderful and genius and unbelievable!

But he was sad.

 

"Doctor!" You called 

Usually when you woke up he was in the console room, planning some new grand adventure, but he hadn't been there this time.

As you walked through the never-ending hallways you heard a faint cry coming from the door to your right, you decided to investigate.

You opened the door to see a stunningly beautiful library. It looked like something straight out of a fairytale. You figured it would be a lot more beautiful if the Doctor wasn't sitting on the floor crying.

"Doctor..." You said in your most comforting voice

He looked up and quickly stood, wipeing his tears away and trying to look like everything was fine. 

It wasn't

You walked over to him, before he could come up with any excuse, and wrapped him in a hug.

"Why are you always so sad Doctor?"

He looked confused

"I'm not always sad! What makes you think that?" He questioned

You let out a small sigh.

"You think I don't notice, but I do Doctor, I see. I see how sometimes, when you think nobody's looking, you get this look on your face. This look I can't even explain, but I know it's sad. It's so sad."

He looked suprised for a second, but then he lets his sholders sag and his head lower.

"I'm sorry.." He replied, sounding so small

"You don't need to be sorry!" You quickly added "I just don't know why. I just want to help and I dont know how."

He sighed softly

"Time is fleeting."

You were confused

"But, you have a time machine! Time is infinite."

He sighed again

"Its true that I have all of time and space right in my grasp, but my time, it's fleeting. This is my last regeneration, my last life, my time is coming to an end." 

You pondered this for a second

"Then enjoy it." You said calmly

"I have had this feeling, millions of times, it's horrible, but if you only have the one life left then do you really want to waste it crying about the inevitable?"

He thought about this for a second, and then a big smile broke out on his face which of course spread to yours.

"You know what Y/N, you are completely right!" He said, adjusting his bowtie.

He then grabbed your hand

"Where are we going?" You asked

He looked at you with a grin

"Everywhere"

**Author's Note:**

> This is before the doctor knew he could regenerate again and I always wanted to write about how he felt thinking that that 11ths life was his last.  
> Please feel free to tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
